


across time, i am in the same place

by ThisLove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I dont know what to tag, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Time Skips, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisLove/pseuds/ThisLove
Summary: Sleepovers had been always a Yukhei and Renjun thing ever since they started being friends, at 8 and 9 years old respectively.orsoft luren talking about sharing a bed.





	across time, i am in the same place

**Author's Note:**

> i hope the person who prompted this likes my work, i tried to do my best :)
> 
> prompt: **"as long as you're willing, i'll sleep beside you in the future, so you don't have to kick the blanket, but you can kick me instead.**
> 
> title is from ['flying across time'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeCnb5t7zNQ) (a chinese song from the chinese drama that makes me cry a lot ajksad)
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

Sleepovers had been always a Yukhei and Renjun thing ever since they started being friends, at 8 and 9 years old respectively.

It didn’t matter which house they chose to sleep in, they always made sure to make space for the other, to throw some mattress on the floor so that the other could sleep easily. Sharing a bed wasn’t their thing, mostly because Renjun protested that he’d steal all the blankets or would kick them out of the bed, so he couldn't guarantee that the same wouldn't happen with Yukhei if they slept on the same mattress.

(Yukhei didn’t believe it at first, until one day he woke up with Renjun falling out of his bed. Yukhei woke up with the noise, and at first he was worried, but then he giggled a lot when Renjun went back to bed, groaning.)

When they got older, sharing a bed became a somewhat common occurrence in their sleepovers, even though Renjun always woke up uncovered and almost falling out of the bed every time. They were both grown up boys now, and Renjun blamed the lack of space on Yukhei being 5’9 at eighteen years old and occupying more than half of the bed.

(Renjun still kicked a lot in his sleep and stole all the blankets – even if it was to kick them out of the bed – and Yukhei learned how to deal with that with time. It usually ended up with one of them going to sleep in a mattress on the floor again.)

♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡

 

Fast forward, Renjun is sitting at the table on his and Yukhei’s shared apartment, grading his student’s lessons. He’s so focused on his work that he doesn’t notice when his boyfriend approaches him, saying his name.

“Hi, Junie,” Yukhei greets, kissing Renjun’s forehead. “Too much work?”

“Not much,” Renjun smiles at Yukhei, “I’m almost done now.”

“That’s great… Can we go out for a bit after you’re done? I have to buy something for work…” Yukhei asks looking at Renjun as if waiting for his agreement.

“Yeah, okay.”

“Thank you, I love you,” Yukhei mumbles, pecking Renjun’s lips quickly before going to probably take a shower.

Renjun laughs to himself, thinking that he loves seeing his boyfriend excited about the simplest things.

♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡

 

It turns out that Yukhei only wanted to go out to buy some decoration thing for his kids, since they were working on the school play. 

It was funny, Renjun always thought, that he and Yukhei ended up being teachers. He would never think that it would happen when he was a teenager. (He also would never have thought that Yukhei also loved him back then so…)

The two men talk a bit about their days and how the weather is getting a bit of uncomfortable lately, since summer seemed to be hotter than ever, while they walk around their neighborhood.

Thankfully, it doesn’t take long for them to get back home, and the first thing Renjun does is to go take a shower himself. When he’s ready, he finds Yukhei outside their apartment, at the balcony.

Outside, the view of Jilin City is full of bright lights and people walking on the streets. Renjun sometimes liked to watch from his balcony how his city was full of life and full of lives that he wouldn’t ever be a part of. He would never know anything of.

Yukhei gets closer to Renjun, pulling him in an embrace. Renjun gets comfortable with his boyfriend back hugging him, glad for their height difference at that moment because of how easily he can fit in Yukhei’s arms.

“It looks like this city never sleeps,” Yukhei says in a low voice.

“I think it’s because it’s getting bigger and bigger,” Renjun says, feeling Yukhei swaying a bit as if he was slow dancing. He smiles to himself. “Some people are still awake when the rest of the world is sleeping. And I’m not talking about pulling all nighters,” he laughs a bit after hearing Yukhei’s chuckle.

“Hmm, true,” Yukhei agrees. “Some people sleep at night but wake up in the middle of it because they keep kicking everything,” he giggles, and Renjun snorts.

“Some people are really bad at controlling themselves when sleeping, yeah?”

“I know. I really do know,” Yukhei laughs, and before Renjun can do anything he taps his waist to get Renjun to turn around. “It’s been more than a decade so I’m used to it now…”

“The way you say it, it seems like I’ve been kicking you for a decade… I kick the blankets. The mattress. My body apparently doesn’t like kicking you.”

“It loves me too much for it.”

“Yes, probably.”

“It’s okay. I love it a lot too.” Yukhei pecks Renjun’s forehead. “For as long as you’ll have me I don’t mind if you kick me instead. This way the blankets will still remain on the bed.”

“It’s summer. I’m doing us a favor when I drop them out of bed.”

“Whatever you want to believe, love.”

(Renjun will kick Yukhei out of bed once, but it’ll be on the day after their wedding day because he will be restless from so much happiness.

They’ll discover that they had booked a room with a single bed for their honeymoon in Osaka. The hotel will offer separate rooms with single beds because the rest of their rooms will be all booked, but the couple won’t accept not sharing a room on their first night as a married couple.

They’ll fit someway and in the middle of the night Renjun will wake up with the sound of Yukhei’s falling. Yukhei will laugh, Renjun will help him back and apologize, and he will also think that maybe sharing a bed with Yukhei will always be their thing – even if he will have to learn how to kick less while he is asleep.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! let me know what you think ♥
> 
> [eme](https://twitter.com/myuntaeil).


End file.
